Silent The Unknown
by Razaka.Dio
Summary: Silent "The Unknown" is a wanted criminal in Demacia, Captured, he was spared under one condition, Fight in the league for Demacia!. Aria Cyphillus was a summoner that came from a broken Noble Family in Demacia , she is one of the summoners that gets to bound a champion from Demacia. Silent is an Original Champion (OC) Aria is and Original Summoner (OC) First Fanfic. rated T
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Silent had just joined the League, he didn't have a choice, since he was a wanted assassin in Demacia, and he got captured by Garen "The Might Of Demacia", because of his skills and power, he was spared under one condition, to join the league to fight as one of the candidate from Demacia.

He planned to escape once he was free in the league, but he was collared, a collar that will kill him with electricity if he tried to escape, he was locked in what looked like an apartment, a bed, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a training room. A Prison, until the league is open and the summoners and champions bounding is opened.

After 3 months in that prison, tomorrow is the day of bounding, 3 months he didn't socialize, not that he usually socialize even when he was free, 3 months he trained every single day to make sure his skills doesn't rust, he was put in a room with a chain on his arm that makes him unable to leave the room, he was ordered to wait in this room to be interviewed by summoners, 12 to be exact.

* * *

Aria Cyphilus, One of 3 daughters of the Cyphilus family, an Ex-Noble family in Demacia, she was 23 years old, while her sisters were 19 and 27. Her parents died when she was 8 at the hands of some hired mercenaries on their way home from an important Demacian meeting in Piltover. Her oldest sister is in the military, A General, the younger one is still studying and stays at the Cyphillus Mansion.

Aria had just woken up, her shoulder length blonde hair shines when she opened the curtains, Her blue eyes are the same as other Demacians, today was an exciting day for her, she in one of the summoner that will get to bound a champion, she looked at the clock and found out that she was already one hour late, not caring about anything, she quickly wore a Demacian uniform and ran towards the bounding place, that is beside the palace of the king Jarvan the Third.

When she arrived she saw everyone else already with their champion, she knew all of the champions that were conversing with their new partners/summoners, her best friends ;

Cecile a girl the same age of Aria, that has a bright personality and always smile was paired with lux.

James a courageous and athletic guy was paired with Lucian.

Yulie a quiet friendly young genius that was accepted as one of the summoner that will be bound to a Demacian champion when the league opens, she was with Sona.

Aria was confused, all of the known champions of Demacia was there, who is the one she was paired with ?

Aria quickly head to the entrance where she was greeted by one of the elder that controls the league, she was led into a door that had the plaque "Silent", she was told that he was the only champion that haven't been assigned yet, she entered the room to see a masked man sitting on a chair, with a chain on his hand.

* * *

Prolgoue END

Disclaimer : The places, artifacts, Champions Except the OCs, are not mine, they are owned by RIOT

Sorry if there are grammar errors, this is my first time making a fanfic. i'm so sorry if i did anything wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

Unlikely Bonds

* * *

-Aria's POV-

When I walked in and saw him sitting there, I couldn't believe my eyes, Silent "The Unknown", one of Demacia's most wanted assassin is my bound to be champion.

I nervously walked towards him, inspecting him, is he asleep ?, he isn't moving, I did arrive late 1 hour maybe he fell asleep, my hands extended towards his face, trying to touch his weird mask, when my hand got close to his face, his hand suddenly grabbed my wrist, I screamed and fell to the floor, his hand still grabbing my wrist.

His head turned to face mine, his terrifying mask that spells death, even though I can't see his eyes, I felt his stare inspecting my face, my body, until he let go of my wrist, he left a red circular mark around my wrist, his grip was so strong, suddenly he was electrocuted, if I have to guess it was that collar on his neck.

I rushed to him placing my right hand on his mask.

"Are you okay ?" I asked worried

"I'm Fine !" He said with a sharp voice

"What happened ?" I asked, already knowing what probably caused it

"This collar, activates if i hurt a summoner. Those damn demacians" he replied

"Hold still" i said to him, whilst placing my hand above his body. My hand started to emit a green glow

"Summoner spell : Heal!" I yelled casting the spell

"What are y-" he was cut off as he felt an invigorating energy flowing through his body

"Feel better ?" I asked with a smile

"I guess you're not so worthless after all, Aria" he said with a chuckle

"Nice thanks for the one who just hel-, how did you know my name ?"  
I asked, curious

"Aria Cyphilus, parents dead, 2 sisters, a noble family. I'm an assassin, I study noble families to determine if they are worth the slaughtering" he said with high pride

"So, my family was worth to slaughter ?" I questioned him, not really wanting to know the answer

He faced away from my face and answered with a whisper  
".… No…"

"Oh t-" I was cut off by an officer entering the room

"Sorry for the interruption summoner but you and your champion are to leave for the league at once, a carriage will be waiting for you outside" the officer said with a stern look

"Yes sir, we will be departing at once"  
I answered

"Here are the keys to his chain" the officer gave me a key  
"And this"  
The officer took out a small remote with a single button on it  
"This is the remote to his collar, this remote will only recognize the summoner's finger print, he tries anything funny, press the button and he will be punished"

"O-ok" I said with a stutter as I took the remote

"That is all, farewell" with that the officer left

It was back to awkward silence.

"I guess it's time for us to go" i said as i opened the door

"Are you joking ?" He said with a mocking tone

"Didn't you hear the officer, he sa-"

"I'm still chained foolish girl !"

Realizing that my cheeks turned red realizing how stupid i was

"O-oh yeah… sorry…" I said as I unlock his chains

"Ah that's better" said Silent as he stood up from his chair

As soon as he stood up, he dashed pushing me to the wall, startled I dropped the remote, his right hand covering my mouth and his left hand holding both my hands upwards.

"I'm going to remove my arm from your mouth, scream and you die" he said menacingly

He then removed his arm from my mouth, I was scared so I didn't make any noise

"Good girl" he praised me as I was a pet

His right hand caressing my cheek

"Obey me and you won't even have a scratch on your face"

"No..."

"So this cat got some fight in her"

"Exhaust…"

"What's that ?"

"Summoner spell : Exhaust !"

"Please, your petty spells won't wo-"

He was cutoff as he fell to his knees letting go of my hands, all strengths in his body suddenly vanished

"W-what did you do to me woman !?"  
He said furiously looking up at my face

"Just took your powers away for awhile, now be good and follow me"

"And what makes you think I'm going to follow you"

I held up the remote, readying my thumb on the button

"Tch, fine"

Chapter 1 end


	3. Chapter 2

Mysterious Mask

* * *

-Silent's POV-

For now I am following this petty girl that is supposedly my "summoner", either I follow her or I get electrocuted. She led me into a carriage. I sat in front of her. It felt like hours, moments of silence like this are the best.

"H-Hey, silent was it?" she asked nervously

I sighed and answered "yes, what do you want?"

"I'm being nice to you, why are you so angry"

"I don't know, I think, maybe it's the collar that is on my neck"

"Well it's your fault for being a criminal scum!" she yelled

"Do you even know what I did ?" I yelled at her

"Yes !, you eliminated a noble family, even the children was slaughtered, assassinated a general, and many more "

"That so-called General was a scum, Using his authority to rob the poor, I thought Demacia was supposed to be caring and sharing but he wasn't, so I took care of him" I replied with anger

" Even so, that doesn't give you the right to kill him, even if he was bad, you still slaughtered that family" she responded

"The noble family..."

"Ha, I'm still right" she said with pride

suddenly the carriage stopped and the door opened

" We've arrived at the league summoner" said the chauffeur

Aria quickly got out, I guess she was excited. For me this is just a new Prison.

I got out the carriage, the place was huge from the outside but it was even bigger on the inside, I followed her through the long halls, her face smiling excited, sightseeing everywhere we go. we reached our destination a room in the Demacian wing of the league.

She opened the door and rushed in excitedly, I followed in inspecting the room. It's quite large, there is a master bedroom with a king-sized bed, a drawer, a mirror and a bookshelf. a large bathroom with a bath, a sink, and a towel rack. A kitchen with all complete kitchen utensils. The living room has a sofa, a large influence sphere to watch matches and other summoner needs.

"What are you waiting for?, come in"  
she said happily

"This is your room, where do I stay ?"  
I asked

"Here too of course, there is a room for the champion. follow me"

I followed her inspecting a metal door. Aria opened the door to find that the room was empty.

"hmm, I think something's wrong. I'll talk to my friends and ask if they are having the same problems" she said while, hopping away to the influence sphere

I entered the room, inspecting it. There is nothing in this room, nothing hidden, just empty. Possibilities came into my head, maybe this room will be my prison, maybe this is where I will be put if I don't listen to orders, mayb-

"Hey, my friends said their champion rooms had fancy stuff in them. maybe our room wasn't done ?."  
she said confused

"Huh, Typical Demacians, treat the non-hero lower than the heroes"  
I said mockingly

"That's not true, we can still report to the customer service about this, for now you can sleep on the sofa"

"I'm going to go roam around, this place bores me" I said walking to the door

"You're just going to leave me here ?"  
she yelled

"Go take a shower or something, or go meet your friends, i don't care" I said leaving the room

I walked through the halls, seeing other champions and their summoner talking, they were looking at me, with disgust no doubt. I finally left the Demacian wing and got to the Center Plaza, there are many Champions and summoners from many regions chatting having fun, it disgusts me.

There were signs in the center, pointing to the west is Demacia, the east is Noxus, the north is Ionia, the south Piltover and Zaun, the northeast is Special Wing, the northwest is facilities. The Special Wing interested me, I followed the sign. the road was split onto two, there were two signs in the middle, the left "The Void", the right "Shadow Isles".

I turned left walking through the Void like corridors, I saw Kassadin "The Voidwalker" guarding the Void Wing.

"Halt, who goes there" kassadin shouted

"I am Silent, I am a champion from... Demacia" I replied

"What is your business here champion?" kassadin asked

"I am only roaming the league, learning the places"

"I will warn you once, even though we the void residence have our power drained, the champions that resides here is still dangerous, and remember the damage you receive outside the Summoner's Rift will be permanent. Also the summoners of the void champions are official void researcher, so you can ask anything about their champion"

That was an unnecessary long explanation, I said to myself.

"Ok?" I said confused

I didn't even listen to half of it, I continued to walk past him, I heard someone yelled

"Be Patient"

"Food, I need foood!, let's get to the dining hall summoner!, hurry! , hurry!"

Suddenly a monster with a weird mouth and a leash around his body ran past me with a summoner dragged behind him

Then I saw a big lizard or something and a summoner riding him yelling

"Go Forth Cho'gath !, let us beat kog'maw to the Dining Hall"

"Yes, we shall!"

I saw the monster wearing a tuxedo, a monocle, and a top hat. Who would've thought monsters can have manners

Then I saw 2 more people walking towards us, one of them is wearing a purple hood, and saying

" Hurry summoner, I must check the Library Archive in this place"

"N-Not F-fair!, you can float" he said out of breath

Then there is a summoner in the form of carrying something on its back

"Why do I have to carry you Kha'Zix?"

Suddenly a giant purple bug appeared out of nowhere on her back

"I'm tired of flying you all the time, and just for once you feel the weight I have had every time I carry you"

"I'm not that heavy !, I'm slim !"

Both of them walked past me, continuing through the void corridor.  
Was that all the champions ?, There is no point in coming here then, turning I walked towards the exit of the void wing, I stopped at the central to look at the Giant Holographic Clock in the middle of the Central Plaza to find out I was already gone an hour, it was getting late, so I decided to go back to my summoner's room

When I got in front of the door I heard laughing of 2 females and 1 male, I opened the door to see Aria was sitting next to a female on the sofa, someone I didn't knew, and on the chair next to in front of the sofa was Garen. Tch, why is he here?

"Oh you're back, Welcome back, where have you been?" Aria said

"None of your business, that's where"

"Geez, god forbid a summoner to worry about her champion"

"He does have an attitude Aria" The woman next to Aria said

"Hahaha, you have to excuse him, he is only a scum of demacia!" garen mocked

"Who invited spin-to-win here?" I asked

"Oh he is my friend's champion, Meet Lacely" Aria pointed at Lacely

"Nice to meet you Silent" she walked up to me raising a hand offering a hand shake

I grabbed her hands and shake her hands

"It's Aria's pleasure"

"You're way is just admirable my dear mysterious friend" she let go of my hand

"So you're that thickheaded champion's summoner" I looked at garen

"Why don't you say that face to face, oh wait, you don't have a face!" Garen mocked laughing

"Oh, where is your old armor and sword, oh wait I broke it" I replied mocking back at him

"Damn, you that cost me a fortune, but I guess it didn't cost me my life, cough cough good collar there cough cough"

" We-" my comeback was interrupted by Aria

"Silent !, Behave !" She pointed the remote at me

"...Yes summoner" I replied

"Hah! Priceless" Garen laughed

"Well it's best that we take our leave now, it's getting late. Good night Aria" Lacely said whilst walking out

"Wait for me summoner" Garen said whilst chasing his summoner

after they left the room was in total silence, I closed the door. I walked towards Aria

"So where have you been silent?"

"Never mind that, where am I going to rest?"

"About that..., they said our room was a last-minute request from Demacia so... there is only 1 bed room"

"I guess, I'll be sleeping on the bed then"

"W-w-what !?, I don't want to sleep beside you !" she said blushing

"Relax I was just kidding"

"Oh, I didn't know you had a sense of humor" she said in relieve

"Did you find out about the room with the metal door"

"No, they didn't say anything about that"

"Okay, that's all summoner, I will rest on the sofa"

"Well, I can ask for a portable bed thingy"

"that won't be necessary summoner, I am too tired, with all the shocking and spell casting"

"Yeaaaah, Sorry about that"

I took off my mask, steam coming out of the inside of the mask. I placed my mask on the coffee table. My face had a horizontal scar, My glowing purple eyes revealed. I took of my hood revealing a Black shoulder length hair. Aria stood there, and stared at me, She was blushing, I guess by standards my face is not that ugly, except for the scar.

"What never saw a face before?" I said with a normal voice, not disguised voice.

"Is this your real face" she asked with her right hand caressing my cheek, and her left hand pulling my cheek

"H-Hey what are you doing "

"S-sorry, goodnight then..." She let go of my face turning around, walking towards the bedroom

well that was weird. I'm just going to go to sleep for the night. This place is not so bad. In 3 minutes sleep had overtaken me.

* * *

Chapter 2 END


	4. Chapter 3

Conflict

-Aria's POV-  
I stared at his face as he began to take off his mask, he is so handsome, his glowing purple eyes are captivating, his shoulder length well-kept black hair so smooth, I unconsciously moved towards him, my right arm caressing his cheek, his rough strong cheek, my left arm pinching his face, is this face for real, I asked myself. Is this face even real!?

"W-what are you doing" He asked as he grabbed both my hands by the wrist

I snapped out of it and let go of his face

"Oh S-sorry..., Goodnight then"

After that awkward moment, I rushed to the master bedroom, jumping to the most comfy bed I have ever laid on, My face was still bright red, my heart pounding.

I took of my uniform and skirt and threw them on the floor, the room was much colder as I only wore a bra and panties on, I crept under the blanket, my eyes so heavy, but my mind kept thinking about him, I was alerted by a the noise of the door being opened

"Aria !" said Silent as he barged in her room

"W-w-what are you doing !?, entering a woman's room without knocking" I said as I cover myself with the blanket

Breathing heavily he crept towards me on the bed

"W-w-w-whaaaaat, stop , Silent, no!" I said as he got closer

My face was so close to his, his hands exploring my body, his face got closer and closer and I woke up on my bed screaming, It was only a dream...

"Shut Up!, it's still 2 AM, Don't be so loud" Silent yelled from the living room

"ha ha, it's just a dream..." I said to myself

I quickly covered myself with the blanket, and fall back to sleep.

-Silent's POV-

I was meditating in the room when I heard her scream, I looked at the influence sphere that projected the time "02:00 AM".

"Shut up! It's still 2AM, don't be so loud!" I yelled at her

I continued meditating, 2 minutes into meditating my mind was in The Void, I am back in the place that destroyed my life, I saw a child came through a portal, It was me when I was little. The child's eyes began to glow purple and the boy started screaming, he was in pain, The Void was invading his mind, The Mark of the void carved into his soul.

My consciousness was pulled back into reality as I opened my eyes to see Aria grabbing both my shoulders and pushing me back and forth, saying

"Wake up!, Wake up !" Aria yelled

"*groans* what do you want woman?!"

"Today is our training match, let's get some exercise before the training!, it's like training for the training"

"What time is it ?"

"Its 04:00 Am"

"When did you wake up?"

" I didn't go back to sleep, after last night" she said whilst blushing and looking away

"Fine, When do we start?"

"After you~ take a shower"

"What's the point?, I'll get sweaty again after practice"

"Just take the damn shower"

"fine fine, get me a towel"

She left to her room to get me a fresh towel, I went in the bath room, I started to undress, First I took of my Coat, Vest, and Pants and hang it on the door. I got in the tub and turned on the shower.

The cold water running down from my hair to my feet is relaxing. I heard a sudden knock on the door

"Silent !, where do you want me to put the towel"

I closed the curtains before responding

"Come in, Just put in on the towel rack"

"What do you mean come in !, you're naked"

"Don't worry I covered myself"

"O-ok!"

I heard the door unlocked and saw a figure come in. She put the towel on the tower rack. I saw her just standing there for a good minute or two.

"Uhm Aria?"

"O-oh, Sorry!" she dashed out of the room

after she left the bathroom, I finished up. Drying myself with the towel, and putting back on my clothes.

I got out the bathroom, Aria was already by the door smiling at me

Grabbing my mask and putting it on I started walking towards the door

" Come on Let's go" She said cheerfully

"Coming" I said whilst walking out the door with her

I followed her through the halls passing other Demacian Champions and summoners, I followed her to a gate that have the giant plaque above it " Gymnasium".

After we passed the gate what I saw blew my mind, the gym was probably as big as Demacia. There is a section for indoor training, outdoor training, mental training, relaxing, and Custom Match.

I kept following her to the deposit room, she told me to wait here because she wanted to change, I waited for about 3 minutes, then she came out from the changing room with a blue sports top and a blue training, her long hair was tied so it won't get in the way of training. After she deposited all of her stuff, we went back outside. We then got to the outdoor training section. There was a javelin throw, a track for jogging or running, barbell throw, everything is here.

"So what should we start with silent?" she asked with a smile

"Maybe we could do some stretching and then some jogging"

"Wait I just remembered something, where is YOUR training outfit?"  
She asked

"What do you mean?"

"Look around, other champions are wearing training outfits. Only you here is wearing your armor"

I looked around the field, I saw many champions in their training outfit.  
There was Ashe in her training Top and shorts, Caitlyn and Vi in their training outfits talking with their summoners. Huh, I guess I am the odd-clothed out.

"It doesn't matter, I can work out fine in this outfit"

"If you say so, I'll lead the stretching."

"Ok"

She started stretching in front of me, I followed her movements for a while, after we finished stretching, we went to the Jogging track, and got ready to jog

"We'll start off slow" she said as she started jogging

I followed behind her slowly

"That armor slowing you down slow-ent, get it ?, silent = slowent"

"What ?"

"Never mind"

I jogged up to her and pick up her pace

"So you're just holding back?" She said teasing me

"I can overlap you any day summoner"

"Ok then, let's race. In one. two." she ran after she said two

I ran quickly passed her, leaving her far behind. She quickly got to pace with me but I can see from her face She was overdoing it

"Come on summoner, I'm just getting started"

"W-Wait!, I can't take it anymore, You win, You win, just ... just, let's rest for a bit" She said clearly out of breath

I Stopped and stand in front of the sitting down Aria  
S  
"Get me a drink will you" Aria requested still out of breath

"Okay stay in this exact spot and don't move" I said mockingly whilst laughing, walking towards the refreshments stand

"What would it be Champion ?" The summoner behind the refreshments stand asked

"A bottle of cold water and an energy drink please" I requested

"Coming up" Said the summoner as he placed his hands above the summoner Sphere, after a while a purple light began to form on the table, creating a bottle of cold water and an energy drink

"Thanks" I said as I took the drinks from the table and running back to Aria. Aria was still there sitting, looking at other people.

"Earth to summoner"

"Oh, Silent you're back"

"Here" I threw the cold bottle of water to her. She catches the bottle with her right hand, opening it and drinking it. I followed the trail of water that slipped out of her mouth to her neck then to her breast. I quickly snapped out of it and looked the other way, looking at other champions

"Hey, aren't you going to drink that?"  
Aria asked pointing at the energy drink

"Not thirsty yet" I replied still looking away. Damn why did I even buy this drink.

"Or ..., you're just afraid to show your face in public"

I didn't answer cause it is one of the reasons i don't eat or drink in public

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Shut up and dri-"

My sentence was suddenly cut off when Aria grabbed me from behind and tried to take off my mask

"Take off your mask!"

"N-No!" I Replied while struggling to escape from her grasp

"Why!?, are you shy ?"

"No, it's n-"

My sentence was cut off as I realized something soft and round was pushing against my back

"Ha!, Did you finally give up ?"  
Aria said with a victorious tone

"Y-Your chest is touching my back, Where is the decency in you ?"

"Hoho, The criminal have manners?,  
Just stay still and relax" She said seductively as she grab my mask, pushing her chest on my back.

I continued to struggle. Her hands were covering my mask's eye holes, I couldn't see. I slipped and fell on water. There was a huge splash, causing disturbance for the sun bathing or relaxing beside the pool champions and summoners.

But alas when I got out of the water, Aria wasn't in the water, She had let go of me at the last second, that clever girl.

Champions and summoners were staring at me, They were talking about me, in whispers

"Who is that?"  
"Is He a trespasser?"  
"Is he a champion?"

I quickly got out of the pool, Purple aura began to surround me to dry my clothes.

"No magic outside the rift!" A summoner yelled

I ignored him and walked towards the exit, walking past Aria. This was way above humiliation, I will not let this go unpunished

"Silent!" Aria yelled

I ignored her and kept moving on through the exit gate of the gymnasium. I was at the central plaza again, when i was going to go to the Demacian Wing someone called my name.

"Hey Assassin!" A female intimidating voice called me

I turned to saw a red-haired girl, with black clothes with daggers almost on every part of her body, I walked towards her.

"What do you want Woman" I said in arrogance

"First of all, the name's Katarina. Second, your 'pool trick' Hilarious" she said while laughing in a mocking tone

"Yes hilarious, get on with it, I don't have much time for useless chit-chat"  
I replied in annoyance

"Well, I have a certain information about how you can remove that collar of yours, Demacian Assassin"

"I'm Listening"

"Well I'm not going to give it for free, So how about a trade ?."

"What do you want?"

"Well information for information."

"Information about what?"

"Demacia"

"Easy"

"That's what I like to hear, Come to my room anytime if you have gathered anything or you have questions, I'll tell the other Noxians to let you pass"

"Noxians. Figures" I turned towards the Demacian Wing, Continuing towards my room.

-Aria's POV-

I was going to say sorry to him so I ran after him, he stopped at the Center Plaza, he's talking to Katarina, this can't be good. I got closer so I can listen to what they were talking. What I hear shocked me, He was going to work with Katarina to betray Demacia, I couldn't let this happened.

-  
Chapter 3 END


	5. Chapter 4

Truths  
-Aria's POV-

I ran towards my room as quickly as I can, when I got there I quickly opened the door to find the room completely dark.

"Silent this is not funny!" I yelled at the darkness of the room, making my way to the light switch

I heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed, I was getting more scared, He won't hurt me, that's against the rules.

When I turned on the light, he was in front of me. He stabbed his sword to the wall just beside my head. His face wasn't looking at me, he was looking downwards, like a depressed person. He took of his mask, steam released from the mask.

"WHY MUST YOU ANGER ME?" He yelled still looking down

"Y-You're the one that jumped in the pool" I replied softly, my body was shaking, I was stricken with fear

His head moved, now his face looking at mine, His glowing purple eyes staring at me with rage.

"You don't get it do you, I can hurt you, I'll scar you for life. I don't care about the rules!" He said with a maniac laugh

He began to choke me, it hurts but I knew it hurt him more, both my hand grabbed his cheeks, as soon as my hands touched his cheeks a bright blinding shined. When I woke up, I was floating in nothingness, then suddenly I was in a mansion, I saw a little boy with his eyes covered with a blindfold, talking with his father.

"Father, what will happen to me ?"  
the child asked with a sad tone

"I'm sorry my son, I can't let a member of the noble family is corrupted by the void, It'll just spread the void even more"

"What do you mean father?, Are you throwing me away?" The child asked with tears started flowing down.

The father took an iron bar that has been heated in the fireplace, I saw something that is familiar above the fireplace, It was Silent's mask!. Slowly the father walked towards his son carrying the heated metal rod.  
Oh no, don't tell me he's going to do what I think he is going to do. I gasped as tears flow down my cheek, the boy screamed in pain as the metal rod was dragged horizontally across his face. Suddenly I heard a dark voice talking with the child, the father couldn't hear him by the looks of it.

"Embrace the void..." A dark terrifying voice echoes throught the mansion

"N-no!" the child screamed, not in pain but fighting the void that is taking over his mind

"Your father has abandoned you, he tortured you, what is this motto that all Demacians must have?, caring ?, Honor?. Ha ! just foolish human lies"  
The dark voice echoed again louder

"..." The boy became silent as he realized that what the voice was telling him was true

"Good, Let's give you a taste of the void" the voice echoes and laughs

Suddenly the child's eye glows purple, As the rope that was restraining him was burned with purple flames. The father was terrified. He swung the heated rod to the child's head. The child grabbed the heated rod as the blindfold came off, his eyes was filled with sadness and rage. The child stabbed the father with the heated rod. The father fell to the floors with tears flowing down his cheeks realizing he just created a monster.

There was a woman and a little girl who came in the room hearing the ruckus. The woman saw his son that was now something corrupted by the void. The woman ran to the dead husband that was lying on the floor, the little girl was crying. Suddenly the little boy set his mother on fire, The mother burned with purple fire. The mother screamed in pain and the little girl screamed in fear. The little boy grabbed the mask that was above the fireplace. Not caring about the woman and the girl, the boy put on the mask and left the house burning, until it was burned to the ground.

This is his past, Silent's past. I didn't know it was this tragic. It wasn't madness that made him as he is today, it was sadness.

Suddenly the bright light appeared again, blinding me. When I opened my eyes, I was still in the same position just before the weird flashback. He was still choking me. His sadness was greater than mine. I didn't feel any fear, any anger, nor any sadness. I could only smile and stop resisting

"Why did you stop resisting?, I'm trying to kill you" he said as he let go of my neck

"I saw your sadness, You're not angry, you're sad, you're lonely"

"Don't act like you know my pain!" He screamed with anger

"Yes I do, I saw you're past"

"You didn't get betrayed by your parents, they were just killed. My father tried to kill me!, My own father!. My mother just watched. She didn't care" He shouted in anger

"I know how you feel. My parents only cared about my big sister, because she got in the military and became the general. It was like my little sister and I didn't exist. Even if we were to fell ill they didn't care"

"Of course they didn't care. They were just people who cared only about war, Demacia, and themselves. That's why…"

"That's why what…?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry"

His face changed like he just remembered something. The anger had left him.

"It's okay. I forgive you"

"Things happened so quickly. I got captured. I got collared. I got bounded. I got humiliated" he said as he sighed

-Silent's POV-

I was trying to kill her, I choked her until she was out of breath, but she didn't struggle. She only smiled at me.  
Her smile was full of sadness that was mixed with kindness, I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill her. She doesn't know my pain, but her eyes tell me that she does. What have I done, she was the only one that treated me as a person and I hurt her. She had family problems too. Her parents were killed by some mercenary on their way home from Piltover. She must never know that... I gave the order to kill them. Jonathan and Maria Cyphilus. Jonathan was horrible person. Jonathan didn't care about his children. He cared only for Demacia. He only loved the oldest child of the three because she joined the army and became the general. He was so proud. Even if the other two fell ill, he left them to attend a party. Maria was obsessed with the youngest. Maria wanted her to be the most beautiful, the most talented. She really didn't deserve to die.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey Aria, you there ?" a familiar voice yelled from outside the room

Aria looked at the door and looked at me, I nodded giving the signal to answer

"Y-Yeah I'm here" Aria answered still shaking

"The training match is starting soon, you coming ?" the familiar voice asked

"O-Of Course, I'll see you there Lacely!" Aria answered

Oh it was lacely the summoner of that thick headed Garen.

"I... I'm Sorry, I went too far" I apologized to her, regretting what I did

"It's ok," She replied, standing up

The room was in total silence.

"I-" I was going to say sorry again but I was cut off

"Don't do it" she suddenly said

"Do what?" I asked confused

"Betraying Demacia"

"You knew..."

"I don't want to be chained up like this"

"Even if you got that collar off, what are you going to do ?, go back to murdering, being alone ?. What is your goal in life ?"

"I don't know"

"Let's find it out together" she said as she grab my hand

"What's the point anyway, It will be bad if they found out that I am corrupted by the Void"

"I will stick with you till the end, you won't need to be alone anymore"

Her words brings hapiness, that I never felt before.

"Your kindness is something I haven't felt before. I will accept to be bound by you" I said as i gave full acceptance of being bound to Aria

"Thank you" aria said hugging me

"And stop calling me summoner, call me by my name" she said looking at me.

"As you wish Aria"

"let's get ready then, we're going to have our training match. Even though I don't even know your abilities" she said as she let out a small chuckle

"Just leave it to me summoner, you can just focus on your spells and items that I need"

"it's Aria not summoner"

"I'm sorry Aria, I haven't gotten used to calling your name yet"

"wait for me okay, I'll change my clothes"

"Y-yes"

I Waited for her outside for a couple of minutes, She came out of the room wearing purple robe that covers her from head to toe, matter of fact every summoner from the Demacian wing that passed by was wearing robes too.

"Well how do I look"

"You look like you?, Did you change?, did you evolve?"

"That's not what I meant jerk" she said with an angry face while punching my arm

"Lead the way su- Aria"

She started walking towards the Demacian wing exit. I followed behind her

"Hey Silent, you sure are talkative when your name is Silent, isn't that just ironic"

"Ah I see the misunderstanding, Silent stands for Secret Intelegent Living Ender Trooper. hahaha Just kidding. Silent is just a slur from my real name"

"You have a name!?" She asked in sarcastic shock

"Duuh, who doesn't"

She stopped walking and turned to me.

"Tell me your name"

"No"

"What about a deal"

"Go on"

"If I win this practice match, you will tell me your name"

"You do realize that I am the one that's fighting. I can just give up"

"If I lose I will lock you in the metal vault for 3 days"

"Well that's more of a black mail then a deal"

"If we win, I'll owe you one favor"

"Well I don't have a choice do I?. Ok deal"

She turned around with an mischiveous smile and continued walking.

We arrived at the training room. There were many summoners  
having practice match with other summoners.

We suddenly heard someone calling Aria's name. There were two summoners heading our way, with their champions beside them. I don't know who these summoners are. But I do know their champions. Lux, The Lady Of Luminosity, and Sona. Aria and the two other summoners started talking.

"Cecile, Julie, I haven't seen you girls since we arrived at the institute" Aria said excited meeting her friends

"Yeah we missed you too Aria!" Cecile said while hugging Aria

"We heard about the accident in the Gym" Julie said jokingly

The girls continued talking. Both the champions approached me

"Hi silent!" Lux said cheerfully with a smile

"Lux, The Lady of Luminosity, The Idol of Demacia."

"Aww how sweet"

"And you are Sona Buvelle"

Sona only smiled and nodded because she was silent from born

"Hey fun fact, Sona is silent. No offense Sona. But you are the one named Silent" Lux said giggling

"Ha Ha Ha. So funny" I laughed sarcasticly

Suddenly Aria interupted our conversation

"Silent, it's decided"

"What's decided?"

"You are going to fight lux and sona in the rift!"

"Isn't that a bit unfair, two versus one?"

"What ?, scared to be beated by two girls ?" Lux interupted

"Fine"

Aria crept close to me and whispered

"Remember our deal"

Then she heads toward the influence sphere as the other summoners were already stationed on their own influence sphere.

"Here we go" Aria said whilst channeling the sphere

Suddenly a purple beam of light surrounds Lux, Sona, and me. When the purple light had fade, I was already on summoner's rift on the platform near the shop, alone. I guess Lux and Sona is on the other side of the map. I began to hear Aria's voice. I guess we can still speak telepathicly.

"Okay Silent, you ready ?"

"As ready as i'll ever be"

A crystaline flask and two health potions appeared on my belt. I started walking towards the mid lane as I heard the narrator said

"MINIONS HAS BEEN SPAWNED"

I saw Lux and Sona waved at me from across the field near their own tower. Minions started fighting in the middle of the road. I readied my bow and last hits the enemy minions. Lux was also last hitting, but sona just stands there, I guess she's the support. Lux ocasionally threw orbs of light that slows and eventually explodes, but I managed to dodge every one of them. I decide I need to get aggresive so I landed a couple hits on Lux, but her wounds keep healing because of Sona's healing ability. I kept attacking Lux till the point that her wounds aren't regenerating. Sona is out of mana. I decided to harass Lux some more. Her health is now around 50%, I wanted to throw my knife at her but i need an open field of range without the minions blocking it. I moved to the left but suddenly Lux threw a Light that hits and binds me, making me cannot move. She threw a ball of light when I was still binded. It exploded and hurt me a lot, especialy when Sona is auto attacking me while I was binded. I threw my knife that is chained and hit my tower. I pulled my self to safety. My health was already at 40 %. I popped both of the health potions and drink them, regaining my health to 80%. I started to play safely, and gather some last hits. When I was busy last hitting I didn't know that Sona was missing. Suddenly Sona appeared from the brush that is located at the left of the river and strung the strings of her Ethewal shooting out a large orange aura of floating music notes that forced me to dance. I danced while Lux barraged me with her abilities and sona barrages me with her Ethewal. Suddenly I was teleported a short distance where I was standing and ran to safety.

"Thank you Aria"

"You're welcome, just be more careful"

I wasted my Crystaline Flask regaining all of my health and my mana. I knew they were out of mana now. And my lane is being pushed. It's time to get serious. I threw my chain at lux and pulled her closer to me. I leapt to her with my blade, making her bleed. I used poison arrows to repeatedly attack her, because of the poison Lux was slowed and can't run away. I finished her off with my blade. Her unconcious body turned to light as she was pulled away from the rift. I look at Sona that was trying to run away. I felt power coming from my body, the power of the void. I threw my chain at Sona and pulled her close to me with the power of the void. I empower my sword with a purple flame and slashes her. Dealing a lot of damage, and leaving Sona with only three percent of her health. I turned around as her health slowly decreases because Aria had used ignite on her.

"BLUE TEAM DOUBLE KILL" The narrator said

Suddenly my health decreased fifty percent, it was the effect of using the power of the void.

"I'm pulling you back to the institute, Good work Silent. You won"

Once again I was surrounded by a beam of purple light. When the purple light faded I was at the Training Match room again. I saw Lux and Sona talking to their summoner. Aria approached me with a smile.

"Congratulations, you won your first 'Training' match" Aria said emphasizing the Training

"I still won didn't I?"

"Right, and you still have to tell me your name?"

"Ah... I forgot about that. Damn"

"Come on, Spit it out"

Luck was on my side this time, Aria's friends began to talk to her so I can slip out.

"Wow you're champion did great!"  
Cecile said with a suprised look on her face

"I guessed wrong about your champion. I thought he was a joker with him making a fuss at the pool"

I slipped out of the group of summoners to get caught by Sona and Lux.

"Congrats Silent" Lux said as she chuckled

Sona nodded

"Well of course, you should know that Lux. I 'am' the wanted assassin in Demacia"

"Yeah for a second there I forgot you were a criminal" Lux said with a sad face

I didn't want to see a lady cry again so I decided to play good.

"But that's all behind me, now I'm a Champion from Demacia"

Lux smiled and hugged my left arm.

"Yeah you are!, Let's get some lunch !" Lux said cheerfully, her smile back at her face.

Sona also smiled and nodded in agreement.

I was being dragged out of the room by Lux and Sona was following beside her.

"W-wait shouldn't we tell our summoners first ?"

"No we don't. It's not like they are our master"

"Oh... right"

I was dragged to the dining hall, The dining hall was huge, the decorations fancy. Many champions and summoners are sitting, eating, and talking.

Lux, Sona and I waited in line to get our food. The food here is complete. You can get anything you want, drinks included. Lux decided to get some salad, pudding, and a rainbow ice cream. Sona decided to get some porridge and milk.

"What would you like?" the summoner behind the counter asked

"Do you have steak?"

"We have everything but steak"

"What ?. That doesn't make sense"

"Just kidding" the summoner said as he laughed

The summoner handed me a tray that had a plate of fresh still warm quite large beef steak.

"What drink would you want?"

When the summoner asked me that. I had a silly idea. When I drank the crystaline flask. It taste so good. So I decided to ask him that.

"This might be silly but do you have crystaline flask?"

"Of course we do"

"W-what !. Really ?"

"Yeah. It taste the same but It doesn't have the magical properties it have when you used it on the summoner's rift"

"I'll take one"

He puts a bottle of crystaline flask on the tray

" would be all"

I left the line to see Lux and Sona already sitting at the table. Lux saw me alread got my food. She stood up and waved at me yelling.

"Hey!. Over here !"

I walked over the table and sit beside Sona.

"Whatcha eating ?" Lux asked with a cute tone

"Steak"

"How are you goin to eat it" she asked again while giggling

"How else. I would swallow i-" I stopped at the sudden realization that I had to take off my mask

Lux and Sona starting at me, waiting for me to take off my mask. Damn!. Why did I end up in this position again

"Well ?" Lux asked again, clearly she really wanted to see my face. Because no one in Demacia has seen my face except Aria.

Suddenly Aria grabbed my arm from behind.

"Sorry Silent has to go. He'll eat in his room" Aria said, giving me a wink. I sighed in relief

"Yeah sorry girls. My summoner needs me"

"Awww. Well see you later Silent" Lux said with a depressed tone

Sona smiled and waved goodbye as I was being dragged by Aria with my food tray on my right hand.

We arrived at our room. I put my food down on the table and sat on the sofa.

"Thanks for the save there Aria" I sighed in relief

Aria sat infront of me with a smile. Instantly i knew this is bad.

"Let's continue our talk"  
"What about I eat and talk about this never?"

"But we made a deal"

"We didn't shook on it, there is no prove we made a deal"

"That's not fair. I already gave you your reward"

"What?. When?"

"I saved your face from Lux and Sona"

"Hey I can just walk out of there even without your help"

"Guuuuuuu" Aria groaned annoyed

Aria had a face that says "I'm gonna have what I want. The easy way or the hard way. I took off my mask and put it on the table. I started eating my lunch.

"You know what. I'll be back" Aria said running out of the room.

Alone in the room. So quiet. So peaceful. Even if I just ate, I think I would want to sleep. I lay down on the sofa as sleep overtook me.

I was woken up by the voice of Aria

"Silent!.Silent!." She yelled while trying to wake me up

"Whaaaaaat?. How long was I asleep?." I said as I got up from the couch

"An hour or two. It doesn't matter. C'mon we have a match to fight!"

"What?. Why?. Again?."

"Come on. Let's go" She said as she started tugging me

"Okay. Okay. Stop pulling" I said as I got up and followed her.

I followed her to the training match room again. We entered the training match room to see Lux and her summoner.

"This again?"

"Yes. This again"

"This is pointless"

Cecile and Lux came and greeted us.

"Hi again Silent" Lux greeted with a giggle

"So Cecile. Explain to our dear champion what we are going to do this time" Aria said with a mischevious smile

"So this time, we are gonna battle one versus one but this time we are using our maximum potential"

"Man. I'm too tired for this" I said with sigh

"Much better for us. And a little detail I left. We are not fighting in the Summoners Rift. We are going to compete in the gymnasium" Cecile explained with the same smile as Aria

"Little?. Whoa wait that's not little"

"Scared of a little friendly competition?" Aria mocked while poking my arm

"Stop that. No I'm not. I'm just tired" I replied as I shove Aria away

Lux grabbed my left arm with both her hands and said

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

Chapter 4 End

Author's Note

Wow this is great. Someone actually find my fanfic interesting!


	6. Chapter 5

Fitting in

-Silent's POV-

"Man. I'm too tired for this" I said with sigh

"Much better for us. And a little detail I left. We are not fighting in the Summoners Rift. We are going to compete in the gymnasium" Cecile explained with the same smile as Aria

"Little?. Whoa wait that's not little"

"Scared of a little friendly competition?" Aria mocked while poking my hand

"Stop that. I'm too tired for this" I said as I push Aria away

"Really? Today you had an exercise, a training match, and a moment. That's not much" Aria said teasing

"I don't know. I'm lazy?" I replied really not wanting to do this

"Oh come on. It'll be fun!" Lux happily said while she grabs my left arm

"Man, this is such a drag. Fine whatever" I accepted with a depressed sigh

I was dragged by Lux to the Gymnasium, with Aria and Cecile following from behind. They let out a little giggle from time to time. No doubt mocking me.

We've arrive at the Gymnasium. Aria took a sports bag from the deposit stand and gave it to me.

"Here. Go change" She said as she gave me the bag.

"I'm fine with my clothes"

"No. Now go change" She swayed her head in disagreement and pushed me towards the male changing room

"I'm not taking my mask off!"

"Yes you are. Now go. We are going to change too. Come on Cecile, Lux"  
She said as she turned towards the female changing room with Cecile and Lux

I saw them go in the changing room. I sighed as I realized that I have to do this since I didn't tell her my name. I went in the changing room. In the room there were so many lockers lined up. I went to the Demacian lockers side. All of the Demacian champions have their own locker. The last one was mine. I wondered where the key is. After 5 minutes of pondering, I decided to open the bag. Inside the bag were ; A Sweatshirt, A training pants, A key, A Note, and what seems to be contact lens case. I opened the note.

Dear Silent, Here are your training clothes, your locker key, and a pair of contact lenses. The contact lenses is specially made for you. It will hide your real eyes so you don't need to use your mask all the time, isn't it great !

With love, Aria

This is just ridiculous. I'm too lazy for this shit. I grabbed the bag and went into one of the private changing stalls. I took of the mask, steam releasing after I took it off, my purple void eyes revealed. I took the mask and put it in the bag. I started undressing. I took of my coat revealing a large scar on my chest from my left shoulders to my right abs. I put my coat in the bag as well. I put on the sweatshirt. It wasn't that bad. It's comfortable unlike the hard coat that I usually wore. I took of my pants and put it in the bag after I put on my training pants. I opened the contact lens case. I carefully placed it on my eyes. I looked at the mirror. My eyes were blue now, I guess it works. I zip up the bag and get out of the private changing stall. I used the key to unlock my locker. I put the bag in there and locks the locker. I put the key on the training pants pocket. I walked towards the exit. The room was now filled with champions talking. They got quiet when I walked past them. They were whispering about me again.

"Who is that?" A young golden haired kid whispered

"Is he a summoner?" A novice summoner whispered

"He looks noxian huh bro?" A man wearing a shirt that says "It's not Draven, It's Draaaaaaaaaven" asked the guy to his left

"Not anyone I know" A man taking off a big armor answered

I saw myself in the mirror. Shoulder length unkept black hair. Void eyes hidden by blue contact lens. A horizontal scar across my face. Wearing a sweatshirt and training pants. I look so lame. I turned the door handle and head out to the field.  
I saw Aria, Lux and Cecile already in their training outfits waiting for me. The 3 girls gasped when they saw me. I walked towards them casually not wanting to make eye contact.

"What never saw a face before?"

"You look great in that outfit. Nice to see you out of that coat" Aria said smiling

"My my what a handsome face you hide behind that mask" Cecile teased

"Whoa. Why doesn't the military have ha- What happened here?" Lux asked with a small frown whilst touching my scar

"Criminal and all. You know" I lied

"You would've been a great general if you joined the army"

"And go to war then die?"

"We-"

"Hey! We're having a competition here, not a debate" Aria interrupted while Cecile laughs

"Let's just get on with it. So what are we going to do?" I asked

"First, we are going to pair up"

"I guess I'm with you"

"Nope. It's gonna be champions versus summoners"

"Well this is going to be easy"

"I'm not so sure about that. You haven't heard the rules yet"

"Ah I knew it. The rules will favor the summoners"

"Okay then let me hear it"

"Champions cannot use their abilities or magic but summoners can"

"Well that's cheating. You can just flash repeatedly to the finish"

"No. The summoners can only use each of their magic once"

"Hah. This will be easy"

"We'll see about that. The course will be this" Aria pointed at the map

"We start from the starting line, race towards the climb rope after you climbed you slide down the steep slide , jump some obstacles, th-" Aria explained but was cut off

"What kind of obstacles?" I asked cutting her off

"Some quicksand, pool, and pit fall. That kind of stuff. Anyways continuing from where I was rudely cut off. Then we are gonna have a rock climbing and whoever gets there first wins"

"I've got to say. This will be fun"

"Let's get ready on the starting point" Aria said as she turned to walk towards the starting point

"Good luck summoner!" Lux said to Cecile

"Don't go easy on me!"

"What. No good luck from my champion?" Aria asked me

"Good luck... You'll need it"

"Go easy on me Silent"

"When did I stop going easy on you" I said with a chuckle

"Get ready!" Cecile shouted

"One. Two. Three. GO!" Cecile shouted as she started running

As we all started running I took the first place, Cecile at the second, Aria at the third and Lux at the fourth. We arrived at the climb rope obstacle. I aced the obstacle quickly. Aria had trouble climbing. Cecile and Lux climbed the ropes fast. Aria used her magic and flashed to the top. I slide down with the others behind me. I kept running till there was a muddy water in front of me. It was the quicksand I was sure of it. I jumped over it and continued running. Cecile didn't know and got trapped in the quicksand. only her head was sticking out of the ground. Without her hands she couldn't cast a spell to escape. Cecile told Aria to continue without her. I jumped over a few more obstacles without problem. Lux almost fell into a pit hole. I arrived at the rock climbing obstacle. Aria arrived behind me and casted Exhaust on me making me weak for four to five seconds. By the time the spell's effect was finished Lux and Aria was already half-way through. I quickly climbed. With the help of my cunning agility I climbed and went past them. I was one more climb away to victory when suddenly the ground started shaking. Lux and Aria was scared screaming holding on to the rocks.

-MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE-

Alistar the giant bulky minatour was having a friendly competetion with the rock golem, Malphite

"Malphite! My **Headbutt** will destroy your **Unstoppable Force**" Alistair said proudly

"We'll see about that" Malphite said while both of them rush into each other. They crashed into each other and created an earthquake. You can hear summoners yelling before they crash "Noooooooooo"

-Silent's POV-

I heard Aria's and Lux's scream. The ground shook violently. Aria kept climbing while Lux just clings to the rocks. I saw Lux tearing up. Afraid to fall. It is quite high. A person can die if they fall from up here. Aria was right under me now. The earthquake stopped. Suddenly a giant rock or somekind hit the rock climbing obstacle. It was far more worse then the earthquake. Aria almost fell, I grabbed her hand and tossed her up there. Lux was holding a rock by one hand, she was slipping It felt like time slowed down. Lux began to lose her grasp as she fell. I didn't think. I need to act now!. I jumped downwards toward Lux grabbing her. I hugged Lux as she was now on top, and I'm on the bottom. Time was still slow. I could see Lux's scared face, her tears feels like slowly floating. I knew she was scared to death. As I slowly fall, I could see Aria crying shouting something. It was all black. The last thing I heard was Lux yelling at me crying.

* * *

Chapter 5 END

Author's Note

I wrote my fanfic everytime I have spare time. I'm sorry if the story are short for each chapter. I'll update frequently if I don't update, either i'm busy studying or playing LoL


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Damned  
-Silent's POV-  
I found myself lying on a bed in what looks like a hospital room. Where am I? What time was it? How long was I out? I asked myself. The room was in total silence. All I could hear was the clock ticking and my heart beating. I got out of the bed and walked toward the mirror that was on the other side of the room. My eyes were glowing purple. Where did my contact lenses go? I thought to myself. I saw someone sleeping on the sofa. The person had blonde hair. I couldn't make out who the person is. He or she was facing the other way. I pulled away the blanket that covered the person. It was Aria. Her face looked very tired.

"Aye, she is very tired. The poor lad was worried about you," a bearded man wearing a pirate uniform and carrying a basket of tangerines said.

"Who are you? How long was I out?"

"The name's gankplank lad. You've been out cold for two days".

Two days! I can't clearly remember what happened. Last thing I can remember was having fun climbing.

"You better get back to your bed and rest. Your body ain't fully healed yet"  
Gankplank said offering me a tangerine

"Thanks. From the look of it, You're a Champion. What are you doing here"  
I asked accepting the tangerine

"Aye. My summoner and I was in a match, since the damage we champions took are also felt by the summoner. He insisted we keep going so we did, Well you can figure out the rest" He said as he sighed

"Summoners felt the pain we feel?"  
I asked shocked

"Aye. I guess you don't know that. We gave way less credit to our summoner. So I'm here giving my lovely tangerines to our sick summoners and champions" Gankplank said as he continued walking to other rooms. I stood there in the middle of the room realizing that Aria felt the pain I felt when I was fighting.

"You are weak" A voice echoed in my mind.

My head began to hurt. As the voice grew louder and louder.

"You were fierce, cold, and merciless. But now. You were introduced to kindness, love and compassion. You've gone soft." The voice echoed louder in my head

"I gave you power but instead of using it, you sealed it" The voice echoed louder and angrier.

"These humans will just give you false hope. They will betray you again. Just like your family did" The voice echoed with an evil laugh

My vision became black. My body became heavier and heavier until I couldn't stand up.

"This is what you get foolish human for disrespecting me" The voice echoed again

"The void will corrupt you from the inside, every second it grows until you are fully consumed" The voice echoed louder with an evil laugh.

"Silent ! Silent !" Aria said while pushing me back and forth trying to wake me up

My vision became clear as I saw the light from the ceiling shining bright. Aria was staring at me worried. Her hair messy, Her clothes wrinkled.

"Aria?"

"Silent what happened?"

"I...I guess I blacked out"

"You were screaming like you were in pain"

"I was screaming? Maybe I had a bad dream. Don't worry I'm fine"  
I said as I changed position from laying down to sitting down.

"You have been asleep for two days, take it easy. Can you stand up?" Aria asked with her hand extended towards me

"What happened? I can't quite remember" I asked Aria as she helps me get up

"You don't remember ?" She asked in shocked

"All I remembered was an earthquake and screams"

"Yes. We were climbing the rock climb obstacle. Malphite crashed to the obstacle. The ob-"

"Malphite?"

"Yes. Malphite is a champion from the league. He looks like a giant rock"

"Oh..."

"Anyways the obstacle started to crumble. You grabbed me and threw me to the top. After you threw me, You jumped to Lux that was falling. You shielded her from the fall. When you threw me to the top, I was able to use Teleport to move to a safer place. I saw you still shielding Lux from the debris that was falling down."

"How am I alive then?"

"When the debris stopped falling, Lux ran to me scared. Your body was a mess. All of your bones broken. Broken pieces of stones stabbed on your back. Legs destroyed by the debris. But then..."

I Listened to Aria with a shocked face

"T-then what?"

"Your eyes glowed purple then suddenly your body was engulfed with purple fire. Your body was creating a new pair of legs. You began to stand up as we hear your bones cracking and fixing it self. You looked perfectly fine. The fire was gone. You began to walked towards us and said "I'm glad you're both safe" before collapsing in front of us"

I was speechless, I couldn't say anything. I thought I have sealed the void that has corrupted me.

"W-Was that the power of the void? I heard something about you being corrupted by the void from your childhood" Aria asked with a shaky voice

"Yes. I guess I'll explain it to you. The woman you saw on my childhood wasn't my real mother. My real mother was someone who studies the void but secretly. The one who knew this was only me. I used to help her around her working place. One day when mother wasn't there, I decided to clean up. I was inspecting the obsidian round gate that mother had found in one of her expeditions. Father was too busy with Demacia to know her secret work. I found that there was weird symbols on the gate. Mother had worked on these symbols before. I found the book that translates this symbols. I decrypted the symbols. I read it out loud. "He who seeks. He who obtained. He who is cursed". Then suddenly the portal opened. I tried to run away. But the portal was creating some kind of vortex that was sucking me in. I was sucked in the portal. I managed to hold on to the gates as I realized that my body was still in front of the portal. It was my soul or my conscious that was sucked in or something I don't know. When I was in the portal, I saw visions... Horrible, Maddening, Malefic visions... then I was sucked back. When I opened my eyes, mother was in front of me shaking me. She knew had seen the void. She told father all her secrets and said that I need medical treatment. He cut her down where she stood..."

"He killed her... Why?"

"Father was angry because mother was doing something forbidden in secrecy"

"What happened to you after that incident?"

"I was thrown in the basement of the mansion and kept there for 2-3 years, I can't remember. When I was out of the basement, Father was already married, I already had a sister."

"I guess that was shocking for you"

"I didn't know why I was freed but I discovered why I was freed that night . I heard father and that woman talking in a room. That woman was convincing father to kill me..."

"... Did you ran away? Did you get captured?"

"No... I surrendered to my fate... and the rest you know"

"I'm sorry if it was hard for you"

Something was wrong. I'm missing something. What did I forget. Lux and Cecile !

"What about Lux and Cecile !?"

"Lux is fine but Cecile she... the doctor said that she was in a coma"

"What... How?"

"We found her lying in the road unconscious. Her head was bleeding so I rushed her to the medical team. She's still unconscious now."

"We should visit her and see how Lux is doing"

"You can't leave the medical wing yet. The doctors need to examine your body"

"Tch, It's like being imprisoned again"

"Malphite and Alistar is imprisoned in the Security Wing for causing destruction and putting everyone's life in danger. Their summoners too for not being able to control their champion"

"Why is it that something bad always happen to me when I join your annoying 'events'."

"You can always say no..."

"I did say no! You are just too demanding. Even if I refuse, you'll probably threaten me with that damn remote!"

"I'm... sorry…" she replied with a whisper

"I just don't get you. First you were afraid, then dominant, then caring, then playful, then kind." I said with a sigh

"I-I just wanted to make you happy so I tried what personality best you like."

"What will you gain from this?"

"Your trust!"

"I do trust you! If I don't trust you I would've never accepted you as my summoner"

"But why can't you change!?, I want to see you as a Demacian, not a lonesome assassin"

"You think you have the right to change me. You think you own me?"

"It's not like that"

"Then what is it? You just want a prideful and honored Demacian champion, is that it?. You're ashamed of having a criminal as a champion. Yo-"

I was cut off as Aria slapped my face

"JERK!" She yelled as she walked out of the room

I sat there in silence. Was I the one who's wrong? Was I too harsh to her? I thought to myself

Not long after, Lux came in.

"You're so insensitive you know"

"I was just telling truths. She couldn't handle the truth"

"She cares for you. She is trying to help you change to a more likeable person... yet you kept pushing her away"

"What gave her the right to change me?"

"She's not forcing you to change. She can't change you if you keep acting like a jerk. Let's be honest here. Before you came to the league, you were a criminal so people have a hard time liking you. She's trying to show people that you are someone that can be trusted"

"I don't want to change... I'm... I'm scared of change"

"Why?"

"The last time I changed. It changed my life. It turned me to this. It ruined my life"

"It?"

"The Void..."

"What are you talking ab-" She stopped mid-sentence in shock as I reveal the glowing scars on my body. My eyes glow purple as I took of the contact lens.

"That's how you healed..."

"I'm a monster aren't I? Don't my presence scares you?"

She sat on the bed and puts her hand on my face but quickly pulled it back. The glowing scar burn people that touches it.

"No you're not. You're a hero... my hero. You saved my life and Aria's too. I feel happy when you're around"

"Really!?" My face lit up "Or... are you just pitying me..." My face went gloomy again

"Don't be negative, now go apologize to Aria!"

"I can't. I'm imprisoned here"

"What? Why? By who?"

"Aria said the medical team is checking me"

Lux smiled as she realized what Aria meant "She lied. She just wanted to make sure you're fully healthy. See she cares for you."

"She lied to me"

"You always see the bad side! She lied because she is worried about you! For Demacia's sake you're dense"

"But"

"No buts. Just go and apologize" Lux said while pushing me out the door

I was out of the room and the door closed behind me. I guess I have to do it. I searched the wings for hour and yet no sign of Aria. Now I'm getting worried. Why should I worry about her. She's no one important. I break my train of thought as I remembered I haven't checked outside of the institute. I'll check the park. As I went through the gate of the park I was amazed of how large and beautiful it is. I saw many champions and summoners hanging around and having fun in the park. There was a beautiful fish lady sitting at the edge of a beautiful and scenic lake. There was a summoner who was arguing with a giant humanoid dog, they were arguing about playing Frisbee. There was a beautiful fox lady sitting underneath a tree.

I walked for miles, is this park never ending? I thought to myself. After walking for a while, I spotted Aria sitting under a tree in front of some flower bed with her hands around her knees and her face buried in her hands. I walked closer. I noticed that she is asleep, I guess she was tired taking care of me. Maybe I was too hard on her. I crouched down next to her and moved her hair that was covering her face. Her face looks very tired. Guilt filled me. I didn't asked for help why did she take care of me? I thought to myself. How I sunk so low. I have fallen for the comfort of kindness… her kindness. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. She woke up while I was laying her down on her bed.

"S-Silent! What are you doing?!" She asked as she looks around

"You were asleep at the park with light clothing. You'd catch a cold if I didn't carry you here"

"Well that's rare. You being nice"

"I was wrong. I'm sorry. You are strong, you can withstand the pain I felt when I was battling in the rift"

"… Well… I deactivated the pain system, so… I didn't felt a thing"

"… Thanks for caring then" I said disappointed as I discovered the truth. I walked to the door and placed my hand on the knob

"Wait!"

I turned around to face her. "What?"

"I… I'm sorry for forcing change on you, and for slapping you"

"No. It was my fault. Sorry…" I apologized as I smiled at her

"Why so nice all the sudden?"

"Well Lux woke me up"

"What do you mean? Is there something going on between you and Lux…?"

"Gods, No. Her voice and laugh is annoyingly creepy"

"That's mean" She said as she let out a small chuckle

"And… call me Syl" I said as I proceed to open the door

"That's your name!?" She said as she hurriedly get up

"Yes. You're the only one who knows. That means I trust you completely… don't make me regret it"

Aria hugged me from behind. Her embrace warms me. "Thank you… Syl"

"Uhm… Maybe you should wear some thicker clothing"

"Huuu you!" She said angrily as she pushed me out of her room and closed her door.

I sat down on the couch. I felt the void growing each second.

I guess this is how it's going to end.

* * *

Chapter 6 END

* * *

**Author Note**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. I just got back from out of country, and on Monday I am going to have my End-Of-Semester Test. Please continue reading and review if you feel like it. I'm happy to know that someone likes my fanfic**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Corruption  
-Silent's POV-  
I woke up still lying on the sofa. My vision towards the ceiling. It's weird. Everything is black and white. Am I dreaming?

"Aria!" I yelled looking for her

Nothing. No answer. I knocked on her door. Still no answer. I noticed the lock is broken. I opened the door. The room was messy. The bed broken. Debris of broken wood everywhere. Her clothes scattered everywhere torn, ripped apart. I saw a trail of red liquid trailing to the bathroom. I grabbed the knob. My hand shaking. Thinking about the worst that could happen. I opened the door when suddenly a purple gush of wind came out. I saw someone with skin of purple, choking Aria in the air. A sword on his right hand. No. I can't let this happened! I rushed in only to go through them. I watch as I restlessly try to stop him. Aria was in tears. She was in pain and crying. I watch as the purple thing slowly raised the sword. It felt like it lasted forever. Watching the blade slowly penetrate her body. Blood coming out of her stab wound and mouth.  
I heard her say something that made me sick to my stomach, fear, and pain.

"I'm sorry. I failed you Syl"

"No. It's thanks to you for showing kindness that he denied the void in his mind thus forcing the void to take over the body"

I knelt there as I watched the horrible scene over and over again. Until Aria woke me up.

"Syl what's wrong ? You look like you're in pain"

"Only... Nightmares"

"Again ?" She asked as she chuckled softly

"I'm just tired"

"You've been sleeping for 2 days and you're tired?"

"Right..."

"Are you hungry? Let's go to the Dining Hall"

"Yeah, sure"

"Oh, and don't forget about this" She said as she hands me my contact lens case

"Oh yeah, forgot about this" I said as I opened the case and began to wear my lens

I followed her through the long halls. I was still using my hospital clothes. It's like god damned blue pajamas while Aria is wearing long purple robe that covers her whole body.

"Shouldn't you change your clothes first?" Aria stopped and looked at me

"Oh yeah forgot about that. Where is my armor anyway?"

"I think it's still in your locker, in the changing room..."

"Well I'm not going go there with my pajamas"

"Hmmmm. Oh, I know! Like me you also are given a Demacia military uniform. I think I kept it in my wardrobe."

"Damn, I guess I have no other choices. I'll go get changed, you go ahead"

"Don't go through my stuff!"

"Why would I? I already know everything about you"

"W-What!? What does that mean"

"Hahaha" I laughed as I walked back towards our room

"Not funny!"

As I reached her room, I quickly went for the wardrobe. I opened it and saw clothes hanged on the top and folded on the bottom. The one that are hanged are uniforms, and the one folded are summoner's robes. I took the one and only male uniform that has pants not skirts. Why the hell do I only have one uniform and she gets many, well doesn't matter anyway. I quickly changed to the uniform and threw away the pajamas in the bathroom, and quickly ran out of the room to catch up to Aria.

I walked through the long halls toward the Dining Hall. At last I reached the Dining Hall. I walked in and saw champions and summoners alike eating and socializing together. I saw Aria waving her hand at me while sitting at a table with 3 other people on it. Sona, Lux, and Garen. I walked to the table and sat beside Aria that was on the other side of the trio.

"Hey, Silent. Feeling better?" Lux said with her usual smile

"Meh, the usual" I answered

"That outfit looks nice on you" Aria said with a small chuckle

"Getting with the Demacian spirit ey Silent" Garen joked

"It's not like I had anything else to wear"

"Here, I already got you something to eat" Aria said as she gave me a plate of salad

"Really? Salad?"

"You need something healthy to eat!"

"No thanks"

Sona picked up an apple from her tray and offered it to me.

"This is better. Thanks" I thanked as I grabbed the apple from her hand and took a bite.

"Lux how is Cecile doing?" Aria asked Lux worried

"She's doing great! She woke up and is resting in our room"

"Wow that's great, and Garen, where is Lacely?" Aria asked Garen

"She is keeping Cecile company" Garen answered

"Hey, I've been wandering. Where are the other Demacian champions? I rarely see them lately" I asked

"Well, Vayne isn't really too friendly, she got that anti-hero thing going on. Fiora is always in matches. She likes to win. Shyvanna is always near Jarvan. Poppy is a Demacian Emisarry that represents Bandle City, the place the little cute yordles live! but she prefers her room to be near the other yordles. Quinn spends her day with her bird named "Valor" in the park." Lux Explained

"Galio always sticks with his summoner. Jarvan IV is busy with politics. Lucian... we don't know much about what he usually does. Xin Zhao trains at the gymnasium daily" Garen added

"Hmm..."

Sona puts her hand on Lux's shoulder and Lux nodded to Sona

"Silent, there will be an upcoming  
Noxus vs Demacia match to decide who will get a resource point in runeterra" Lux explained

"I assume you want me to join"

"Well yes, but it's not that easy. There will be a match amongst Demacian so that the strongest will be picked to play"

"That sounds like hard work"

"It IS hard work! At least try" Lux said, ending it with a sigh

"Ha, even if he does. He won't even be able to pass the test match!" Garen said laughing

"Oh yeah? You wouldn't even be a candidate. They wouldn't let someone who use his SWORD to think to be in the team"

"Well unlike you. I am an honored Demacian"

"A brain-dead stupid Demacian, you mean"

"Well, at least I d-"

"Both of you, please. I had enough of your stupid rivalry" Aria said and banged the table with her fist

"I think it's nice. Rivalry is nice for a bromance" Lux said giggling

"It's not a bromance!" Garen shouted

"I don't give a f-" I said as I was cut off by Aria placing her hand my mouth

"Now now. If there is nothing good to say. Don't say it" Aria said smiling

Sona smiled and nodded. Her smile is always so calming and soft.

"Okay okay" I said as I pushed Aria's hand from my mouth

"So will you try? Pleaseeeeee" Lux said with puppy dog eyes

I looked at Aria. "I don't have a choice do I?" I asked knowing the answer

"Nah" Aria answered with a joking tone

" *Sigh* Okay. When is it?"

"The test in 2 day" Lux answered with happiness

"Alright. I'll be there" I said as I sighed

"I'll definitely try my best... To kill you that is. Hahahaha" Garen said laughing at me

"Whatever. I'm gonna go back to my room"

"Go on without me. I'm gonna go to Cecile's first"

"Ok" I answered as I stood up and walked towards the exit

I walked again through the halls as I arrived in the plaza. Sitting on the water fountain was Katarina. She stood up and started to walk towards me.

"Hello there assassin" Katarina greeted me

"What do you want?" I asked in annoyance

"What about our deal? Don't tell me you forgot." She said jokingly

"The deal's off"

"What? Why? What's Wrong?"

"My life has been hell recently with the accident and all"

"Oh yeah. You're a tough one. Got crushed by debris and lived but that's not a good enough reason to back out off the deal"

"Look I don't give a damn about what you think. I just want to get to my room"

"I've been nice to you. Don't make me mad" Katarina said with annoyance in her face

"Are you trying to threaten me? Even my summoner is scarier that you" I mocked

"I'm gonna destroy you in the upcoming match at least IF you are in the team. Watch your back, sissy" Katarina said as she suddenly dissapeared

"One problem after another" I said to myself and sighed

I continued walking as the halls turned blue which means, I have arrived in the Demacia Halls. As I was walking towards my room, I stumbled upon someone I would like to think hates me the most. Jarvan The Fourth "The Exemplar Of Demacia".

"Why hello there Silent. Having a bad day I assume?" Jarvan asked

"Jarvan I assume" I said with a grumpy tone

"Why so grumpy?" He asked as he laughed with that annoyingly mighty voice of his

"Why are you friendly to me? I thought you would hate me, because I'm a scum of Demacia"

"Woah woah there. My father Jarvan the Third, has forgiven all of your crimes. You're a free Demacian now"

"Free my ass" I said as I walked in my room and closed the door. I thought he would be more of a prideful scum hating prince. As I came in the room I ran straight for the sofa and dove right in. I lay on the sofa with total silence as I stare at the summoner's sphere. I have always wondered what it does. I changed to the sitting posistion and tried using it, but nothing happened. I tried using it like a fortune teller but it does nothing. I tried rubbing it, but that just made me feel stupid. I tried hitting it, it's harder than it looks, clearly not made of glass. It's hovering in mid-air too. Out of boredom, I tried sitting on it. Suddenly the door opened. As a reaction I faced towards the door to see Aria with her hand covering her mouth trying not to laugh.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked as she tried not to laugh

"Boredom. Don't laugh"

"You look so stupid" She said as she burst into laughter

"I thought you were going to Cecile's"

"I did, she was asleep, so I didn't want to bother. Now I know how funny you act when you're alone"

"Shut up Aria" I said as I moved to the couch

"Hey, we're going to have a practice match later, so be prepared"

"Man, after stopped being a criminal, I feel so lazy. There is no excitement"

"Oh come on. Don't be like that. Doesn't fighting in summoner's rift makes you feel that special rush?"

"Well I just had one match so... I don't know"

"Well you'll feel it later!" She said in excitement

* * *

END CHAPTER

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm sorry, I haven't been updating much. I got many deadlines of homework to catch up on, and I had too much fun in LoL. This update may not be as long as the others but, I will update more when I can. I have also started to draw the concept art of Silent A.K.A. Syl, but I'm not very good at drawing, so sorry, and again. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Reading in the review that someone waited for me to update made my day very much. If you like. Keep reading. Review. Follow if you want. And this ends my AN ( Author's Note if I'm correct. I don't know. Still new to this -_-')**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
That Special Rush  
-Aria's POV-

* * *

I was welcomed home to my room with something I never think would happen. Syl sitting on my summoner's sphere with a shocked expression as I came in the room. That is one memory I won't forget soon in my life. I told him about the practice match we were going to have. The match won't start for a while so I decided to explore the institute. I walked through the long halls as I finally arrived in the plaza. The plaza is huge. There is a beautiful huge fountain in the middle. There are benches and tiny gardens. Champions and summoners are socializing. I wish someday Syl would openly socialize. So many people having fun together kinda makes me jealous. There were a bunch of cute little yordles gathering, talking, laughing. There were a bunch of scary looking champions walking together. There was a walking metal armor carrying a giant metal mace. A green flaming skeleton carrying a chained kama and lantern. A giant metal armor the shape of a centaur. They give out a really creepy aura. I wasn't watching where I was going and accidentally bumped someone. I fell to the floor, but quickly got up and apologized. When I saw his face, well his eyes because his mouth is covered by some kind of scarf, I fell silent.

"My dear summoner, do watch where you are going. You might just get in trouble" The almost bald man with terrifying eyes, and covered mouth said with voice that give me chills. He is the infamous Noxian. Swain "The Master Tactician", and his bird Beatrice.

"I'm sorry, Swain I believe?"

"I guess my reputation exceeds me" He said with a little laugh.

"Nice bird you have there" I said with a low voice.

"Yes, this is my beautiful Noxian raven, Beatrice. Well dear, summoner I'm busy with politics and I need to get going" Swain said as he walked away slowly with his cane on his left hand. I thought he would be a mean old man. He is quite nice.

Shrugging off what happened, I walked towards the fountain and sat down around it. I wonder where shall I go? There's the Dining Hall, Gymnasium, Entertainment, Bar, Park, and Shop. The shop sounds nice, so I decided to head towards the shop. When I arrived at the shop there were 3 sections. Summoners section, Champions section, and miscellaneous section. I decided to go to the Summoners section first. The summoners section was filled with summoner usable items. I don't really know how most of these things work, such as : Ip booster, Exp Booster, Runes, Rune pages. What are these. I need to study more about being a summoner. So I pulled out my summoner's guide book that is totally real and not fake. So in the book it says IP are Influence Points. They are earned by playing matches. They are used to buy Runes, Rune Pages, Summoner Clothes, everyday stuffs, and much more. I flipped through the pages. There is also RP. Hmmm it doesn't say what it stands for. RP is earned by buying it using any nation currency. It can be used to buy... Skins? What are skins? I flipped through the pages searching for skins. Skins, a skin is used by a champion to change it's outfit, costume, armor, etc. Ohh it's just like clothes. I haven't learned about runes what am I talking about, I haven't learned anything. I decided to go to the Champion section. The store wasn't too big. There was nothing in it, only a summoner behind a desk that has a summoner sphere on top of it.

"Welcome to the Champion section. Do you need anything?" The summoner store clerk greeted me

"Yes, mind if I ask you. Why is the store empty?"

"Well here we sell Champion skins, which you can browse through this summoner sphere."

"Oooh Nifty" I said as I placed my hands above the summoner sphere activating it

The summoner sphere showed me Silent's outfit, the one he usually wears, next to it was an outfit similar to his original outfit but with a Demacian design. This would look awesome on him. I can already see his reaction in my head. I don't have any intention of purchasing anything so I decided to leave, and head elsewhere. I leave the shop and decided to head back to the plaza. It's still going to be awhile till the match. I don't know what to do. Maybe I'll go visit Cecile, but I bet she's still resting. I approached the giant fountain and put my hand in the water. It's soothing, cold, and relaxing. Lux's smiling face appeared on the surface of the water. I must be tired. She is a strong yet beautiful woman. I wish I was dependable as her. I let out a sigh.

"What's getting you down Aria?"  
Lux asked, putting her hand on my shoulder. I was surprised and accidentally got both of my hands wet.

"Holy mother of Demacia. You scared me."

"Sorry" Lux apologized with a small giggle

"What do you want Lux?" I said as I sat around the fountain

"Well, The our practice match isn't going to start for another while so I decided to go to the plaza, and I saw you near the fountain and here we are"

"Yeah, so was I"

"Would you like to talk about your problems over at my room?"

"Well I never saw your room so, yeah sure"

I followed Lux to her room. Weird, Lux have separate room's with Cecile. While Syl and I had one room.  
I entered Lux's room. I was expecting a royal red and gold decorated room but Lux's room is colored blue, Demacian fashioned. I sat on her white bed that was covered with a blue blanket.

"This is a nice room you have" I said as I look around the room

"Yeah, I decorated it myself!"

"I should try decorating mine"

"Anyways, what's getting you down?"

"No. I'm not "down". I just don't know what to do. Everyone's busy except me."

"Why don't you and Silent meet other summoners and champions"

"With his attitude, we'll just end up with enemies"

"That is possible" Lux agreed laughing

"Hey, why does your brother and Silent fight a lot?"

"Well. They are like rivals. Before Garen achieved the rank of vanguard, he was a normal soldier protecting the city. Capturing Silent was his mission. Silent had assassinated a general that was using his authority to harass a village. There was a document placed beside the dead body of the general, inside the document was all the crime he did. There was evidence too, like photographs. If he would give that document to an official instead of killing him, he would have not been a criminal. One day, my brother set up a bait. He made one of his fellow soldiers kidnap a girl, of course this girl is also in the plan. When Silent attempted to rescue her, Garen was there and a fight sprung out. Garen couldn't even land a single hit on Silent, Garen if you didn't know, is slow because of his huge armor and sword, and Silent is swift as a fox, and breaking Garen's armor, 1 arrow at a time. When Garen's armor was broken, Silent made the mistake of fighting him close range. That's when my brother used his special technique on him. An ordinary person wouldn't have survived."

"Whoa. Didn't know that. So that's how he got captured"

"I told you about Garen. Now you tell me about Silent" Lux demanded

"Ok sounds fair" I agreed

I told Lux about Silent's past. The one I saw from his memories and the one he told me about.

"I didn't knew his childhood was... painful"

"Well ne-"

"Ahem" Silent coughed from behind us

"S-Silent! When did you get here?!" I asked

"Damn, Silent you can't just go to people's room without knocking" Lux said

"The match is going to start soon, so let's get going." Silent said with excitement in his voice

"Are you excited?" Lux asked

"No, staying in my room alone for a long time is boring" Silent answered

"Oh, are you saying you want me to accompany you?" I asked joking

"In your dreams" Silent quickly said

"Hahahaha. Let's go" Lux said as she got up from the bed

"You're the man, Silent. Lead the way" I teased chuckling

"Fine!" Silent said as he started to walk out the room

Lux and I followed Silent through the plaza and the long halls of the institute. Lux and I already know that Silent doesn't know the way. He's been leading us nowhere. Silent led us to a door that is simillar to the training room's door. Lux and I know this isn't the training room. Silent opened the door and we peeked in from behind him. Inside the room was like a café. Darkly lit, Slow music.

"What the..." Silent said in confusion

"Hahaha. Are you taking us on a date?" Lux joked

"Great sense of direction you got there" I joined in joking

"S-Shut up! It's not my fault, I haven't explore this impossibly huge institute"

"I haven't been long here too, but I remembered it all" Lux claimed

"See, Lux remembered it all"

"Ok, then lead us" Silent dared

"Fine!" Lux said while she started to lead

Silent, and I followed Lux through the long hallways of the institute for around 3 minutes until Lux stopped and faced a door

"Here we are" Lux said while grabbing the door handle

Lux opened the door, and quickly closed it.

"Well?" Silent asked with his arms folded

"I stand corrected" Lux said

"What room is it?" I asked, curious

"It's… The laundry room" Lux answered and ended with a sigh

"Well, well, well" Silent said

"I stand corrected. Don't get too cocky" Lux said in defeat

"Well then" I said whilst looking around the long hallways. "We are lost"

I jumped when suddenly a girl approached us and said "Hello!"

"Damn it. Too many shock in one day." I said while regaining my breath

"Oh, Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" The girl apologized

I took a good look at her. She is a girl, blonde shoulder length straight hair. Her blonde hair covered the right half of her face. Her left eye has a blue color. She isn't wearing a summoner's robe nor does she looks like a champion, but there is a little girl as a champion so I don't know. She is wearing a short cape that lengths to her belly button. Her left hand is bandaged while her right arm is fine. She wore a long skirt from the wait to the ankle.

"It's okay." I said

"And who are you?" Silent asked

"Silent, that's rude. We need to introduce ourselves before she introduce herself." Lux stated

"Oh. It's okay. I ca-" The girl started

"Fine! So many rules" Silent stated angrily. "This is Aria" Silent introduced while pointing at me. "This is Lux" Silent introduced while pointing at Lux. "And, you can call me Silent" Silent said as he puts his right hand at his chest.

"Nice to meet you Aria, Lux, Silent" The girl said. "My name is Alice." Alice introduced herself and bowed

"Alice? Hmm sounds familiar." Silent said

"Nice to meet you Alice" I shook hands with Alice

"You guys looked like you were in distress, so I approached you guys. Do you need any help?" Alice asked

"Yeah. We're kind of lost" Lux explained

"Oh, well. Where are you guys headed?" Alice Asked

"We're headed to the training rooms" Silent answered

"Oh that's easy" Alice said and explained where we had to go.

"Well then, let's go! Again, thanks Alice!" I Thanked Alice

"You go on ahead. I need to do something" Silent stated

"Well… okay. Don't be late! Come on Lux, let's go" I said as Lux and I started to walk towards the direction of the training rooms.

-Silent's POV-

Aria and Lux left. When I first glanced at Alice. There was a familiar feeling.

"Alice, could you tell me how to get to the Demacian quarters?" I asked

"Oh, I'm going there now. Come, I'll show you" Alice said as she started walking

I followed beside her, still wandering that something feels familiar or wrong. "Alice are you a champion?" I asked

"Oh, dear. No. I work at the institute" Alice explained

"You work here? But you're still young"

"My father is one of the elder summoners that manages the institute"

"Ah, Ok." Silence followed after that. Since she was shorter than me. I took a few glances at her face. I could see burn marks on the right side of her face that was covered by her hair.

Alice looked up at me with a smiling face and asked "Is there something wrong?"

"Do you mind me asking something personal?" I asked

"Sure go ahead"

"Were you once caught in an accident?"

"Oh… You're wondering about my face and my arm huh. I purposely cover my burn marks with my hair to hide it. People would feel uncomfortable to look at this" she said as she placed her right palm on her cheek

"Why would they feel, uncomfortable? You have a beautiful face"

"Really… thanks!" Alice thanked as she looked up at me smiling, uncovering her face. Her right part of her face has burnt marks all over.

"Was it caused by magic?"  
"Maybe, I don't know. I was still very young when it happened. My house burnt down."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay… Anyway, the Demacian halls is ahead, I have to go to my room"

"Where is your room?" I asked abruptly

"Oh… uh…"

"Sorry. I asked so abruptly"  
"It's ok… I live in a room that is located in the library. If you want to visit, you can ask Nasus to tell you where it is."

"Thanks. Well goodbye" I said as I begin to walk towards the Demacian Quarters. I walked through the Demacian halls whilst thinking. Why did I ask her that? She would think that I'm creepy, but still… there's something I can't just get off my shoulders…

* * *

Chapter 8 END

* * *

**AN: Here's another update. Sorry for the late update. I have been busy with school. I used my horribly drawn concept of Syl as the cover but I don't know if it's working. It's not showing up in my screen. I'll try to update more but next Friday, I have to go camping till Sunday, So I'll try and write it after I got home or Half before I go and half again after I got home. Thanks for the reviews, If you like what you're reading, you can follow, favorite, and/or possibly review if you want. I don't know what else to say... Thanks!**


End file.
